gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dipper Pines
|image = S1e16 dipper will take room.png |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Boyz Crazy |voice = Jason Ritter A. Smith Harrison (Bottomless Pit!) |inspiration = Alex Hirsch |fullname = |alias = |Sir Dippingsauce |Dipper Classic |Original Dipper|Dr. Fun Times |Captain Buzzkill|Dip }} |birthday = 12 years old |occupation = Employee at the Mystery Shack |alliance = Mystery Shack |goal = To unlock the mysteries of Gravity Falls ; To win Wendy's affection; To become a man |home = Staying in Gravity Falls, Oregon for summer vacation Resides in Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. |family = Mr. and Mrs. Pines (parents) Mabel Pines (twin sister) Grunkle Stan (great-uncle) |pets = |friends = |enemies = |likes = Solving mysteries; Disco Girl ; BABBA; Wendy; Fight Fighters |dislikes = Being insulted; Being called cute; Wendy dating Robbie |powers = Mystery and puzzle solving; Monster hunting |quote = "When life gives you lemons, extract the juice and use it to draw a treasure map in invisible ink. That really works! Seriously!"}} Dipper Pines is the slightly youngerhttps://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/227190419132387328 twin brother of Mabel Pines, and is a curious, clever, inventive 12-year-old. With his sister Mabel along for the ride, he dares to uncover the secrets of the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. History Early life From a young age, Dipper's mother had him perform his signature "Lamby Lamby Dance." His favorite holiday is Halloween, of which his favorite part is trick-or-treating with Mabel. He is also known to have been teased about his birthmark by other children until he started hiding it, which may be how he obtained his nickname. Arrival in Gravity Falls ]] Sometime during the month of June , Dipper and his twin sister Mabel were sent from Piedmont, California to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay with their Grunkle Stan, who runs a tourist trap named the Mystery Shack, which is also his house. Dipper found it difficult to get used to his new surroundings. One day, he is assigned by Grunkle Stan to hang signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky" part of the forest, where he ends up finding a book describing and explaining many of the town's secrets and dangers. He immediately tells Mabel about the things he learned from the book, and consecutively finds out that Mabel had met a teenager named Norman, who he quickly suspects as being one of the undead, which were described in the book. He attempts to film incriminating evidence to support his accusations, and despite being unable to find any, he tells Mabel about his suspicions, resulting in an argument between the two. During Norman and Mabel's date, he nearly accepts that Norman isn't a zombie. However, while reviewing the footage, he notices that Norman's hand fell off, consequently leading to him nonchalantly placing it back on behind Mabel's back, and fears that his sister is in grave danger. Using the Mystery Cart with the keys that he gets from Wendy, he quickly heads to rescue Mabel, and, upon finding her, he realizes that Norman is actually a group of gnomes residing in the forest, who planned to kidnap Mabel, and force her to become their queen. He manages to subdue the gnomes and escape with Mabel, but they are pursued by a large monster that the gnomes come together to form. The two end up crashing the Mystery Cart upon arriving at the Mystery Shack, and are cornered by the monster. The head gnome, Jeff, informs them that they will do "something crazy" unless Mabel becomes their queen, and in response, Mabel agrees, much to Dipper's dismay. Shortly after Mabel accepts the gnomes ring, she uses the leaf-blower to defeat the gnomes, impressing Dipper in the process. With all the gnomes finally gone, the two make up and enter the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan allow them each one free gift, with Dipper choosing a new hat to replace his old one. Before going to bed, he writes a new entry in the Book, stating that he knows Mabel will always have his back. Adventures Season 1 Dipper also goes fishing with Grunkle Stan and Mabel as a family bonding day. When he hears that there is a lake monster in the sea named the Gobblewonker, Dipper and Mabel want to go find it and get proof, and avoid having to spend 10 hours on a boat with Grunkle Stan. Dipper wants to be the first to discover the beast so he can win the prize money and appear on TV. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find it. Dipper brings 17 cameras just in case. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man looking for attention. Because they felt badly, Dipper and Mabel go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day. Dipper and Mabel helped Grunkle Stan uncover the case of Wax Stan's murder, due to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland being lazy. Dipper, at Wax Stan's funeral, uncovered that Wax Sherlock Holmes and all the other wax figures had murdered Wax Stan. It was mostly Wax Sherlock Holmes, because he axed Wax Stan's head, and left shabby-shoe footprints in the shag carpet, and an ax, which were Mabel and Dipper's first clues. During their investigation, they first went to interrogate Manly Dan, the lumberjack at the downtown biker joint named Skull Fracture. Manly Dan then reported the ax was left handed, narrowing the suspects to leave Toby Determined, who is left handed and wears shoes with holes in them. He then revealed kissing a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez, the news reporter, at 10:00 PM, the time of the murder. Dipper didn't find out who murdered Wax Stan until his funeral. Dipper then battled the wax figures, and actually successfully killed some, like decapitating Wax Larry King (his head is still in the vents, but people didn't know that until the end credits). He also made Wax Genghis Khan jump into the fireplace. Dipper then only had to battle Wax Sherlock Holmes, the true killer. He then led him to the Mystery Shack's roof, in which the sun came up, and he melted. Mabel then got rid of Wax Shakespeare by throwing his head into the fireplace for not knowing any limericks. Dipper has an encounter with the town psychic, 'Lil Gideon. After telling him Mabel no longer wanted to date him, Gideon got very mad and lured Dipper into a factory to attack him. Dipper discovered that 'Lil Gideon had an amulet that gave him the power levitate objects. 'Lil Gideon could almost control Dipper with it. Mabel had to come and save Dipper from 'Lil Gideon. To do so, she had to break his amulet. Dipper and Mabel pretend to be thirteen so they can go to the haunted convenience store, Dusk 2 Dawn with Wendy and her friends. He is playing around in the store when he goes to get more ice. He then sees a headless brain with bloodshot eyeballs staring back at him. He screams, and opens the fridge door again. Surprisingly, the figure was gone. Everyone goes back to see what it was about. He distracts them by pointing out the game Dancy Pants Revolution. Eventually, the group stumbles upon a chalk outline of two bodies. Dipper lays in it, and the outline turns green and the lights go out. One after one, almost all of Wendy's friends disappear. The store then turns upside down, with the ghosts controlling Mabel. Dipper then realizes that the reason the ghosts were upset was because they were all teenagers. He goes up to the ghost and tells him he's not a teenager; he is, in fact, only 12 years old. Dipper then asks if there's anything he can do to help his friends, so he must perform the Lamby Lamby Dance. After doing so, the ghosts let everyone free. After failing a manliness tester, Dipper feels that he has to prove his manliness. He ventures out into the forest and has an encounter with Manotaurs. Dipper is later sent by the Manotaurs to conquer the Multi-Bear and bring back its head, as a final test of manliness. The Multi-Bear is very ferocious, and threatens to kill Dipper if he did not leave his cave. Dipper refuses and he and the bear begin fighting. Dipper ultimately wins and is going to end it. The Multi-Bear has one last request: to die listening to his favorite song, "Disco Girl." Dipper realizes that he and the Multi-Bear had something in common, and decides not to slay him. He later quits the Manotaurs' league. Crestfallen, he returns to his sister and uncle, who reassure him that, because his stood up for what he thought was right, he is his own man. He was able to grow one little piece of chest hair, but Mabel takes it off and puts it in her scrapbook. . When Stan hosts a party at the Mystery Shack, Dipper helps to set up and works the ticket booth with Wendy, viewing it as an optimal opportunity to spend time with her. As he tries to enact a complex plan to get Wendy to dance with him, he finds it increasingly difficult as unexpected obstacles (i.e. Wendy sneaking into the party and Robbie showing up). To help him revise and execute the plan, he opts to use a copy machine he had found earlier to make clones of himself, initially just Tyrone, and later Dippers #3 through #10 and Paper Jam Dipper. When Dipper strays from the procedure by talking to Wendy "like a normal person," the clones deem him unfit to dance with her and unsuccessfully try to imprison him, and ultimately fight to their deaths via fire sprinklers. Tyrone is the sole survivor among the clones and is the only one to realize the error of his ways (excessive planning) and proceeds to hang out with Dipper, though he is accidentally melted upon drinking soda. Dipper then rips up his plan and returns to the dance floor to spend time with his family and friends. After Pacifica Northwest criticizes Mabel's silliness, Dipper thinks that someone needs to "take her down a bit." He remembers reading that Nathaniel Northwest may not be the town founder of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel head to the library to study about the document in 3. Using a projector, they try to see if the symbol in the document is related to Egyptian, numerology, or Alchemist symbols. When he was about to light the document, Mabel folds it into a secret map and it leads to the Gravity Falls Museum of History. After solving a puzzle at the museum, they then head to the Gravity Falls Cemetery. They see a statue similar to what was on the puzzle. The finger of the statue opens a secret passage way leading to where Quentin Trembley's body is found in peanut brittle. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland finds them there and they say that all they had to do was to follow a trail of wrappers left behind by Mabel. The officers then play a video containing the history of Gravity Falls and how Quentin Trembley was elected to be the eight and a half president of the U.S. Blubs then say that they're going to escort Trembley's body and the twins to Washington D.C. After they get free, Quentin Trembley awards him with a key that opens any door in America and a $-12 dollar bill. When the Mystery Fair rolls in, Dipper spends time with Wendy. When the latter expresses a desire for a stuffed animal, the former tries to win it for her, albeit to no avail, instead giving her a black eye. As Dipper scampers to get some ice, he runs into Blendin Blandin, thus preventing him from reaching Wendy before Robbie and enabling him to ask her out. Dipper sinks into a deep depression, but his spirits are lifted when he learns that Blendin has a time machine that will allow him to travel back and avoid hitting Wendy, going to lengths of theft to obtain it. After Dipper tries countless times to avoid his error and fails, he reevaluates the situation and determines a way to avoid it, with Mabel's help, costing his sister her pig in the process. The twins fight over who will get their ideal present, coming into contact with various events in the meantime. When Mabel develops a depression even more severe than Dipper's previous condition, he decides that the right thing to do is sacrifice his own satisfaction for his sister. After she thanks him, she has Waddles attack and embarrass Robbie, to Dipper's satisfaction, and Blendin Blandin momentarily confronts them, only to be arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. As tension between Robbie and Dipper builds up, the former challenges a former to a fist fight, and the latter is mortally terrified, deciding to avoid the situation as opposed to facing it head on "like a man." However, Dipper develops a whole new opinion of the battle when he brings a video game warrior, Rumble McSkirmish, to life to defend him, using the lie that Robbie killed Dipper's father as an excuse. But Dipper quickly loses control of his digital ally, who tries to kill Robbie, and a chase through town commences. After Soos arrives to help Dipper, the two track Robbie and Rumble down to the water tower, where Dipper decides to battle Rumble in an effort to fix the problem he created and save Robbie. Although Dipper loses, he still manages to get rid of Rumble, who is sent back to his game after emerging victorious. Robbie and Dipper agree not to fight in front of Wendy afterwards, instead hating one another in secret "like girls do." After learning that Mabel has grown a millimeter taller than himself, Mabel, much to her brother's dismay, teases him about becoming the superior twin. Driven by insecurity and jealousy, Dipper seeks out a magical way to increase his height to that of his sister, and stumbles upon crystals in the forest that can do just that. After Mabel continues to tease him, using the argument that her growth spurt came first, Dipper further grows himself, and fights with Mabel over the crystal flashlight he had assembled to carry out the task. When Gideon gets a hold of it, he uses it to shrink the twins and use them as ransom against Stan in hopes of taking over the Mystery Shack. After his initial efforts fail, Gideon decides to shrink Grunkle Stan himself before taking control, and Dipper and Mabel set out to save their uncle and his business, still bickering about height along the way. Ultimately, they defeat Gideon just before he decreases Stan to minute proportions by tickling his armpits. The twins then grow themselves back to their previous heights, though they forget about a shrunken Soos. Dipper and Mabel, like the rest of the town, are ecstatic about celebrating Gravity Falls' summer version of Halloween, Summerween, and plans to trick-or-treat with his sister, Candy, and Grenda. However, his outlook on the evening changes after Wendy mentions that she thinks such an activity is more suitable for little kids and invites him to a party. He is torn, which eventually leads to a conflict with Mabel. The evening is further complicated when the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat the group if they fail to obtain 500 pieces of candy for him by the night's end, and the group sets off to get their candy, with their rate of pick-up increasing greatly after Dipper formally dons a costume. Although they manage to obtain it, Dipper accidentally drops the entire load of candy into a stream, thus causing the Trickster to chase after them. Soos momentarily destroys the monster after driving through him, he reassembles and chases them into the Summerween Superstore. There, the twins and their friends try to escape by disguising themselves in various costumes to go unnoticed, but Soos gives them away when he plays with the cackling skulls. The Trickster reveals his past and motives the the group, and Soos makes him happy by eating him after finding out he is made of candy. Back at the Shack, Dipper and Mabel run into Wendy, who had returned from her party early, and everyone watches a horror movie marathon. As Dipper and the other Mystery Shack employees grow increasingly resentful of the way Grunkle Stan treats them, Dipper grows very happy when he learns that Mabel will be in charge for a few days, and that she will respect her workers. He rejoices even more after Mabel destroys his hated werewolf costume and sends him off to find a real monster to display at the Shack, and he eventually returns with a goblin/gremlin hybrid, the Gremloblin. As he exhibits the beast to tourists, he accidentally causes two to go insane, and he helps Mabel fight of the monster after he escapes. After Mabel is pushed too far and begins acting like Stan, Dipper decides to show tourists fake attraction like his uncle to gain money without scaring customers. He serves as an accountant in calculating the total cost of repairing the severely damaged Mystery Shack, and congratulates Mabel on her victory in her bet with Stan, but begs his uncle not to put her in charge any longer. After Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos fall into a bottomless pit, he and the others decide to bide their time by telling stories. Dipper goes first, telling the tale "Voice Over," in which he uses a voice altering formula, courtesy of Old Man McGucket, to change his embarrassing, frequently cracking voice into a deep masculine voice, albeit that of a commercial voice over. He observes unexpected results as people tease him for and run away from him because of his voice, and ultimately decides that he would rather have his own voice than any other after being chased by a mob of bikers. In Soos's story, "Soos' Really Great Pinball Story: Is That a Good Title? Do They Have to Be Puns or Whatever?," he gets trapped in a pinball machine with Mabel and Soos as a result of cheating to help Soos achieve the high score, and the sentient game tries to kill them for what they did. In Mabel's "Trooth Ache," he is the witness and victim of many of his uncle's lives and disapproves of Mabel's use of Truth Telling Teeth to force Stan to be honest, getting especially annoyed when he just says whatever comes to mind. In the real world, as the four approach the end of the pit, they simply come back out the top, and Dipper deduces that it is a wormhole. When Grunkle Stan falls back in, neither Dipper nor the others express concern. On the hottest day of summer, Soos and the Pines decide to cool off at the local pool. Upon learning that Wendy is working there, Dipper gets a job as an assistant lifeguard to spend time with her and finds himself breaking many rules to have fun. When his boss, Mr. Poolcheck, driven by extreme anger, forces Dipper to work the night shift to ensure that no pool supplies get stolen or damaged during the night. As Stan, Soos, and Mabel break in for various reasons, Dipper ends up pursuing his sister in a road chase to the lake, as she stole a pool cooler in which to transport Mermando. When he learns about Mermando and sees that he is dying of dehydration, he remorsefully obliges to his sister's suggestion of giving the merman "reverse CPR," and helps get Mermando into the lake. Back at the pool, he is fired for various damage done to pool property. Though he is sad at first, Wendy cheers him up by informing him that she, too, was fired, as she was taking too many snacks from the snack bar, and the two head out to break rules elsewhere. As Dipper and Mabel grow weary of sharing a room, the two stumble upon a secret room within the Shack and decide to compete to determine who should get it. However, things take an unexpected turn when the twins swap bodies. Mabel wins the room for Dipper while she is in Dipper's body. Although, when the real Dipper goes to bed in his new room he feels lonely without Mabel, which causes him to move back into his old room in the attic with Mabel, and then gives the new room to Soos to replace his painful break room. One day while working in the shack, Dipper and Wendy are doing a running commentary on the shack security tape's footage. Robbie comes in and talks to Wendy, asking her to go on a date with him, but Wendy is upset with Robbie for standing her up the night before. Dipper goes into the other room but still spies on the conversation they have. Dipper overhears Wendy talking about breaking up with Robbie. He is extremely happy to hear this, celebrating quietly and hugging Waddles as he does so, then quickly settles to watch the rest of the interaction. He is shocked to find that when Robbie plays a song for her, she forgives him. Dipper is convinced that Wendy is being brainwashed by the music, and tells Mabel and Grunkle Stan so. Mabel shrugs it off, but Grunkle Stan completely believes Dipper's story, relating it to when something similar happened to his old girlfriend Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle. He helps Dipper search for a brainwashing message in the song, and when they find it, drives Dipper to where Wendy and Robbie are on their date. Dipper replays the message for Wendy to hear, and Robbie quickly says he didn't know about that message as he had ripped the song off from some band. Wendy is furious for being lied to, and breaks up with Robbie on the spot. Dipper is elated that the breakup finally happened, and asks Wendy if she would want to go bowling sometime. She snaps at him for being insensitive to her emotional state and runs off. Dipper feels bad, but Grunkle Stan cheers him up a little, saying that Dipper was trying to do the right thing, that Wendy would get over it eventually, and in the meantime Dipper could always go bowling with him. Personality Smart, wise, gentle, conventional, and very logical, Dipper Pines can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. He is very wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved, leaves him restless in everyday situations. In Carpet Diem, he has a habit of clicking his pen repeatedly when in deep thought. He also seems to get very irritated when people think he's cute or adorable, as he wants a more grown-up and mature appearance to strangers. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. He is somewhat protective of his sister, whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He can sometimes be selfish, and is not above using Gravity Falls' mysterious elements to his advantage, but ultimately always does the right thing. Appearance Dipper wears a trademark blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin. His eyes are brown,https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/260514979969646592 like Mabel's, with noticeable bags underneath. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/237751937045508096 He wears a navy blue vest, red/orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible wristwatch. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper", which he hides under his bangs. He is a millimeter shorter than Mabel. Relationships Mabel Pines Being twins, Dipper and Mabel have been close throughout their entire lives. Despite getting on each other's nerves, contrasting personalities, and frequent sibling bickering, the two love each other regardless. They often engage in various recreational activities and enjoy having fun with each other, and they constantly investigate their summer home's mysterious secrets side by side. Dipper and Mabel give one another advice and are willing to sacrifice much for the other's sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other. Grunkle Stan Stan does not take his role as Dipper's summer caretaker very seriously, often irresponsibly allowing and/or forcing him and his sister to do dangerous and sometimes illegal things. Stan frequently enlists Dipper in his plans to make a quick buck, with the latter frequently paying the consequence of the former's actions. The two do not always see eye-to-eye, often about Stan's illegal activity or Dipper's "immature" behavior and qualities. Nonetheless, the two share a mutual compassion for one another, and they enjoy each other's company. Dipper has also been shown to be willing to take potentially fatal risks for his uncle. Soos Dipper and Soos are good friends. They usually relate well, with them doing "guy stuff" together, and Soos often gives Dipper guidance. Additionally, Soos frequently acts as Dipper's and Mabel's sidekick as they investigate Gravity Falls' mysteries, and may take charge on occasion. However, Soos' childish antics sometimes irritate Dipper. Wendy Corduroy Wendy and Dipper are on friendly terms and like to hang out together for the fun of it, often breaking rules in the process. Unbeknownst to Wendy, Dipper has a huge crush on her, though he does not necessarily believe they will be together. Regardless, he attempts to impress her and frequently finds himself in sticky situations as a result. Since Wendy is several years older than he is, Dipper tries to come across as mature and capable of being around Wendy's other friends. Dipper resents Wendy's relationship with Robbie, due to his jealousy. Robbie Robbie and Dipper are arch-rivals, primarily driven by both wanting to win Wendy's affection. While Robbie views his relationship with his crush as a victory for himself, he fears Dipper will appeal to her. Robbie likes to make fun of Dipper, is very condescending in his remarks, and has even resorted to attempts at physical violence to prove his point. Dipper, on the other hand, is angered and annoyed by Robbie. Though, they are initially more vocal about their dislike of one another, they eventually agree not to brawl in front of Wendy, due to fear that they will both lose her if she sees them fight. Gideon Gleeful Gideon views Dipper and his family as a nuisance, feeling that they prevent him from accomplishing his goals (e.g. winning Mabel's love and taking over the Mystery Shack). So, the evil boy often tries to rid himself of the Pines, while Dipper combats him, usually successfully with his sister's aid. The two have been known to underestimate each other at times, but still see each other as great threats. Mr. and Mrs. Pines Not much is known about Dipper's relationships with his parents, though he does at first seem upset by their decision to have him spend his summer in Gravity Falls and regrets the Lamby Lamby Dance Mrs. Pines used to have him perform. Abilities Dipper's special skills include monster hunting and puzzle solving. He is shown to think very logically compared to those around him and displays a high level of intelligence. Even though Dipper is known to be weak, he is also capable of defending himself when it comes to fights, as he was able to hold his own when he sword-duelled against Wax Sherlock Holmes, fought Gideon while falling from a high altitude, brought down the mighty Multi-Bear, and survived being pummelled by Rumble McSkirmish. He is better than his sister at most games, including chess, checkers, ping pong and croquet. Dipper is shown to possess an extremely high level of intelligence, as shown in "The Time Traveler's Pig", when he is able to complete complex math equations in a short amount of time, creating the perfect angle at which to throw a ball. He is also known to be resourceful. In "Little Dipper" when he was unable to reach high enough to grab the book 3, he was able to kick the shelf it was on in order to have it fall into his arms. And In "The Inconveniencing", he broke into Dawn 2 Dusk by scaling the building and going through the air conditioning unit. Sightings Trivia *Dipper is shown to be extremely "genre savvy". Knowing that in most movies, nobody has a camera when they see the monster, or that camera malfunctions, he brings along 17 cameras with which to take a photo of the Gobblewonker. *Dipper has been to the County Jail with Mabel and Grunkle Stan, due to making counterfeit money. *Dipper is actually five minutes younger than Mabel. She brings this up occasionally, using this as an excuse to "tell him when he is older," much to his annoyance. *Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland see Dipper as an "adorable city boy". *Dipper has always wanted the name Tyrone in the episode "Double Dipper". *He is ambidextrous, though he uses his right hand more frequently than his left. *In both episodes in which Dipper handles ice ("The Time Traveler's Pig," "The Inconveniencing"), he spills the ice. *His and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names.Alex replies to a fan letter. *It is revealed in "Headhunters" that he sneezes like a kitten. Quotes Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Mystery Shack employees Category:Kids